Sick Days and Bargain Days
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: Frankenstein thinks he's been poisoned. Raizel comes up with a much simpler explanation.


It started off with a headache. Just a mild headache. Frankenstein had assumed that it was because of the stress and added paperwork he had been given. He did feel a bit flushed too, but maybe he just needed to get out into the cool breeze for some fresh air. After all, he had been cooped up in his office during the week for school, and once school was out, he went straight for the lab to conduct his research. Maybe he had been working too hard?

With a heavy sigh, Frankenstein placed his notes down and rubbed his temples. He did feel a bit stuffy today. Maybe he should rest for a few hours. Perhaps that will rid himself of the headache. Frankenstein glanced at the clock and grimaced. That nap will have to wait. It was almost dinner time, and he needed to help Seira prepare the meal. The kids were coming over as well, and his Master was looking forward to spending time with the children again.

That alone gave him the strength to push past his slight discomfort. He would be fine. It was just a headache. He had suffered through worse.

Rising up from, his chair, he let out a small gasp as a wave if dizziness overcame him. What was this? Why was he so dizzy? He squeezed his eyes shut as his headache increased. Okay, just don't think too much about it, he told himself. That will only make it worse. Just thinking made his head pound.

His eyes flashed open as a horrifying thought occurred to him. Had he been poisoned? How? But that was the only explanation he could think of that would cause such a reaction. He knew what to do should he be poisoned, but the disturbing thought was, how had he been poisoned? He didn't eat anything outside of home, so no one could have possibly slipped something into his food...unless the enemy had infiltrated the house.

His eyes widened at the thought. Master! The kids! They could all be in danger! If someone had managed to taint their food with any sort of poison, than he had to do something!

He groaned as his headache increased. Raising a finger to his throat, he let out a deep breath. Well, he was breathing fine, so the poison wasn't affecting his lungs. Usually, a poison would take effect rather quickly, and if he had consumed poison, than he should have felt the effects since this morning, which was the only time he had any food.

Besides, his body would have dispelled of the poison because of his healing ability. But, just to be on the safe side, running a few tests wouldn't hurt.

That was how Tao found him thirty minutes later. The hacker frowned as he noticed Frankenstein rapidly going over his notes and documents. Tao didn't recognize any of these tests! Did that mean that the Boss was working on something new?

That brought a smile to his face as Tao strode in. "Hey Boss!" he chirped. "Dinner's ready, and the kids are asking for you."

Frankenstein looked up, alarm clearly written on his face. "Already?" he asked. Removing his glasses, he looked once more at his watch, his eyes wide with disbelief. Hiding a grimace, he rubbed the side of his head as he felt the headache flare up once more. "Alright," he sighed. "I'll be up."

Tao frowned, cocking his head. "Hey, you okay?"

Frankenstein waved a dismissive hand as he got up from his seat. "I will be fine, Tao." He cleared his throat. "Now, we can't keep the Master and the children waiting."

Tao brightened up. "Right! Seira was making this dessert pie, but she wouldn't let anyone near it. She prepared a feast for everyone to enjoy!"

And Frankenstein wished he could have enjoyed the food. But he couldn't bring himself to eat much. He couldn't taste anything! Did Seira forget to put in any seasonings into the food? But one glance at everyone's happy faces and Shniwoo's loud declarations on how much the food tasted good, and Frankenstein had to rethink his statement. Maybe his portion of the food was just bland?

But Frankenstein tried to maintain a normal appearance. He tried to retreat from the conversations around the table and wallow in the silence that his mind offered. But the increased noise only made his headache worse, and he felt uncomfortably flushed too. And now his throat hurt!

Maybe he was poisoned after all.

It was with bittersweet relief that dinner was over and the children retreated into the living room to play a few games. Yuna and Suyi lingered to help clear the table, a fact that Regis was objecting to quite loudly. The young Noble went so far as to try and snatch the plates away from Suyi, which was something the young actress did not appreciate.

Frankenstein ignored the young Noble's arguments with Suyi and took his own plate to the kitchen for cleaning. He sucked in another breath as another migraine hit. He quickly placed his plate down and gripped the edge of the counter, closing his eyes as he was unable to hide the grimace.

"Mr. Chairman?"

Frankenstein glanced over his shoulder to see Yuna staring at him worriedly. With a forced smile, he turned to address her. "Yes Yuna?" he asked. He winced at the soreness lingering in his throat. It even hurt him to speak! "If you were wondering about dessert, you will have to ask Seira since she made the pie."

But Yuna shook her head. "I was wondering of you were alright."

Frankenstein didn't even want to nod, fearing that the movement would make his headache even worse. Instead, he merely smiled softly. "I'm fine," he assured her. "My head just hurts, and my throat has been bothering me. But it's nothing to worry about."

"Uh oh," Suyi said as she entered the kitchen, carrying a stack of plates. Apparently, she won the argument with Regis. "You might have a bug."

Frankenstein frowned. "A bug?" What did she mean by a 'bug?' Did she mean a virus?

A cold hand rested on his flushed forehead, and Frankenstein blinked as Yuna stood on her tiptoes, her hand touching his head. Her cold hand did bring a small sense of relief to his heated skin, but the relief dissipated rather quickly.

"You're really hot," Yuna stated as she pulled back. Her brown eyes were now filled with worry and pity. "You might have a fever."

Frankenstein went still. A fever? He of all people was coming down with a fever?! Nonsense! The theory of being poisoned made more sense than that!

"You should rest, sir," Yuna continued. "We can also leave early so that you can take a nap."

This time, Frankenstein shook his head. "No, no. That is alright. You kids enjoy the desserts and games." He moved away from the girls with a small smile. "Thank you for your concern, but I do think I will be alright." Him? Sick? Ridiculous!

* * *

But upon awakening the next morning, Frankenstein had to consider the possibility that he might be sick. Getting out of bed was too much of a pain! He couldn't even breathe right through his stuffy nose, and his throat felt so sore that it even hurt to swallow.

But he couldn't rest now. He had work to do. There was the school he needed to attend to, and the research material on M21's regeneration. Didn't he need to look over Tao and Takeo's modification as well? Just the thought of it made him want to curl up and go back to bed.

But he couldn't. Not yet. He had to serve the Master, and his Master and household was all that mattered. So, with a reluctant sigh, Frankenstein rolled out of bed. Maybe he should take some Vitamin C for the day. And a cup of tea. And possibly put some essential oils on his skin.

That was the first thing he did, aside from blowing his running nose. In his sleep deprived state, he applied the essential oils to his neck and wrists. He was familiar with this technique as a way to fight against diseases and sicknesses. During the Dark Ages with the plague running rampant, grave robbers would cover themselves in "Fighting Five," which would soon come to be known as "Thieves" or "Robbers Relief." It was meant to fight against illnesses and protect the body. Why Frankenstein hadn't thought about applying the oils on sooner, he had no idea. He could only hope that it would work faster with the more oils he applied. Who cared if he smelled like a bunch of cloves and rosemary anyway? Not that he could smell anything through his stuffy nose.

The household was unusually quiet as he made his way into the kitchen, which he was grateful for. But he was a bit confused as to why Regis and Seira weren't up yet. Shouldn't they be getting ready for school? He came to a stop momentarily as he saw Tao at the kitchen table with his cup of coffee.

"Hey Boss!" Tao greeted cheerfully. The hacker stopped and sniffed the air. "Wow, you smell good! What are you wearing?"

"Thieves," Frankenstein croaked out.

Tao blinked. "Pardon?"

"It's an essential oil," Frankenstein said, clearing his throat. "Also known as Robber's Relief." That was all he wanted to say on the matter as he prepared himself a cup of tea. Yes, the warm liquid could do him some good for his sore throat. Hm, he should also prepare the Master some tea as well. He could sense the Noblesse in the living room. As always, he was awake before everyone else.

As the water boiled, Frankenstein glanced at Tao. "Shouldn't everyone be up and ready for school?"

Tao blinked. "But Boss, it's Saturday."

Frankenstein stared. "What?"

"It's the weekend! Which means no work and no school!"

No work. No school. Such words had never filled Frankenstein with more relief than now. Although, he still had plenty of work to go over, but at least he didn't have to leave the house!

He smiled as he took the two cups of tea. With a small hum of appreciation, he left the room to serve his Master. The Noblesse was already in the living room, reading a small book. Raizel's eyes flickered over to Frankenstein as he set the teacup down. Straightening up, it occurred to Frankenstein that they had some cookies left over from Seira's baking spree. His Master might like that with his morning tea. Just as he was about to leave the room, his Master's voice stopped him.

"Frankenstein," Raizel said. "Sit down."

Frankenstein blinked, staring at his Master with confusion. Why would his Master make such a request? But nevertheless, Frankenstein sat across from his Master on the couch. He stared at his Master curiously, fighting against the rising cough building up in his throat.

The Noblesse set his teacup down, fixing his gaze on Frankenstein. "Why did you not tell me that you were sick?"

With a startled jerk back, Frankenstein gaped. "I-I'm not sick sir!"

"Yuna told me that she thought you had a fever," Raizel said. "And I could feel your health deteriorating throughout the night." His eyes narrowed. "Frankenstein, you are sick."

Frankenstein was about to protest, only for his throat to close up as he lost the battle against the cough. Withdrawing a handkerchief, he coughed. "It's just a small cold," he gasped. Straightening up, he placed the handkerchief back. "I will be fine."

Raizel folded his hands on his lap. "Yuna also told me that humans need plenty of rest to recover." Frankenstein would have protested, if his sore throat would have permitted him. "You have been working too hard on my behalf," Raizel continued. "You have maintained this household and seen to our care. A days worth of rest will not kill you."

But Frankenstein shook his head. "I will be alright, Master. It will go away soon."

"Not without rest," Raizel stated. "Do not make me order you."

Frankenstein stared at his Master incredulously. He couldn't be serious about ordering him! Was he? Would he really order him to go take a nap?

With a heavy sigh, Frankenstein realized that he didn't want to test his Master on that matter.

"I would rather not force you," Raizel stated. "But your health is very important to me, and if you were to get sick on my behalf, I would feel immensely guilty."

Inspiration struck. Frankenstein cocked his head, eyeing his Master. "Very well, sir. I will go to sleep and take care of myself on one condition."

Raizel raised an eyebrow. "Name it."

"If you will take care of yourself, than I will do as you say," Frankenstein replied. He could feel his Master's confusion through the bond, so he elaborated. "Take care of yourself by going into hibernation."

Raizel's eyes widened, and Frankenstein smirked as he folded his arms and leaned back. "It's that or nothing, Master."

Raizel looked momentarily lost, as if unsure how to respond. With a heavy sigh, he looked down at his folded hands. "Three days," he said quietly. "Three days of hibernation."

Frankenstein frowned. "Five days."

Raizel looked up to fix his servant with a firm gaze. "Three and a half."

Frankenstein shook his head. "Six days."

"Four days."

"A week."

Raizel paused, glancing upward as if contemplating what was taking place. "I do not think you understand how to bargain. You are supposed to meet me halfway, not increase your charge."

"And I am beginning to wonder who taught you how to bargain," Frankenstein countered with an amused grin. He sighed regretfully. "Five days. No more, no less."

"I think that my hibernation should fit with the amount of days you rest," Raizel stated. "You rest for five days. Leave all the work to Tao and the others, and take care of yourself." He shook his finger. "No work. No research. No fighting. Just rest."

Frankenstein grimaced, but he had to admit that if he could get his Master to go into hibernation for five days, than it was worth it. So, with a firm nod, he consented. "Very well. I accept." With that, he got up and strode away.

Raizel watched him go with confusion. "Where are you going?"

Frankenstein glanced over his shoulder with a smirk. "Resting, Master."

Raizel blinked. "Now?"

He shrugged. "Well, of course. That means that you must take care of yourself as well." He waved a hand joyfully. "Sweet dreams, Master!" With that, he left the room, his heart lighter than it had ever been. Yes, he had accomplished something truly important! His Master was going to rest, and he didn't have to do any work!

Raizel was left alone in the room, realizing what he had just sentenced himself to. With a reluctant sigh, he stared at the ground. Well, a deal was a deal. Now he would _have_ to go into hibernation. Through the bond, he could detect Frankenstein's infuriating triumph, and it caused Raizel to frown.

He really didn't want to hibernate!

"You know, Sir Raizel," a voice started.

Raizel looked up and noticed Tao standing in the entrance of the room. Tao's eyes were alight with amusement as he just smirked knowingly. "You should never make a bargain with the Boss," the hacker finished.

Raizel looked away. Yes, he should have figured that out by now.

"However," Tao continued. "You didn't say _when_ you were going to go into hibernation, did you?"

Realization struck Raizel, and he glanced up with wide eyes at Tao's wide smile. The Noblesse grinned in response.

"You are quite right, Tao," Raizel said. With that, he picked up his tea and took another sip.


End file.
